WOE What on Earth!
by Wrong-Requiem
Summary: What On Earth is going on? Lyakious is a made up character who enjoys working for the NYPD, her closeness to Alex gets Olivia thinking, but then again Lyka does have a wife from very long ago... Find out how she knows Alex and what the hell is going on!


"You know I may be a miracle worker but this is stretching it even for you guys." Alex said not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

"We know, but this guys' got a criminal record and was seen walking near the crime scene." Elliot said a little angry that Alex found her paperwork more amusing than their conversation.

"Not enough for the warrant get me something more so I can work with you guys on this." Alex paused. "At least find a connection between the little boy and him then we can figure it out." With that she waved them both out of her office a little surprised when Olivia didn't but in to try to get the warrant. As they left Alex did notice the far off look Olivia had.

Elliot and Olivia went back to the precinct in a sour mood though Elliot's showed more than Olivia's.

"I cant believe her!" Elliot raged on and on about the warrant not getting filled. "She thinks that we don't have enough for the warrant. We got plenty of cause, we have motive, what more we need?" Elliot's face a cherry red.

"Elliot I don't think she meant to downgrade your detective skills she just needs the proper information to get us what we need. We do our jobs well then she can do hers." Lyakious or Lyka for short responded.

"I don't mean to sound like a prick but just cause you got a girlfriend doesn't mean that all girls are after you Lyka, so cut the standing up for Alex shit." Elliot flared at them.

"You know maybe if men weren't so disgusting in this world I would be able to handle a relationship with them." Lyka said back to Elliot with a calm expression and light smirk on her face.

"Yea well maybe you can go loosen Alex up cause apparently you and her are close." Lyka's eyes narrowed as she got up and walked away.

Lyakious walked into the DA's office pausing slightly to contemplate taking the stairs or elevator. Choosing the stairs she made record time of going to the 3rd floor in less than a minute. Thank you inhuman speed, she thought as she knocked lightly on Alex's door.

"Enter." The deep voice that could only belong to Alex murmured.

"So, Elliot sent me here to loosen you up so we could get a warrant." Lyakious said as she opened the door and plopped down on the chair across for her desk. Alex looked up with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell how you plan on doing that?" Alex said," Free drinks or dinner perhaps? Maybe some of Adelina's cooking. You wife is French after all." Lyka smiled at the mention of Adelina being her wife. Gay marriage may have been outlawed but their marriage was from the 1930's where homosexuals weren't as big a concern as the wars.

"Absolutely you know I'll be busy stuffing my face so you two can talk." Lyka said, her high metabolism and overly high body temperature burned calories fast.

"That would be nice crack open a few bottles of alcohol whatever you got then I can try to forget about my damned soul." Alex said through cold humorous eyes.

"Oh Alex if your soul was truly damned your heart wouldn't be beating as fast as it is." True Alex's heart didn't beat as fast as a humans or humans as fast as Lyka's but hers still pumped cold blood through her veins.

"Well then I guess I'll give you the warrant for the search of David Noel's car, lockers, and house so Elliot will think you did "loosen me up"." Alex said handing over the warrant and going back to paperwork.

"You so had the warrant when they came didn't you?"

"Yea, I just wanted to vent some anger before going to court which should be in 35min. I will see you at dinner." Alex said than ushered Lyka out of her office. Alex locked the door to her office and waltzed to court.

Lyakious walked into the precinct with the warrant in hand looking at her book she held with one hand and fresh coffee in the other.

"Warrant and don't say I had sex with her just a fresh cup of coffee." Lyka said sitting at her desk and immersing herself in the Shakespeare play "The Tragedy of Julius Caesar". Elliot looked dumbfounded while Olivia raised an eyebrow. Lyka looked up and with an guilty tone, "Okay maybe a little frisking and handcuffs." Fin busted out laughing with Olivia right beside him and Elliot just looked embarrassed with a red face, and Munch looked bored.

"C'mon lets go serve this warrant and get back here before dinner time." Fin said grabbing the warrant from my hand he and Olivia walked out of the precinct.

"Well I never thought out ADA Cabot had it in her but to go for a taken woman, hmmm. Makes a guy wonder." Munch said with a far away expression.

"Keep dreamin' bout that and maybe it'll come true before your 100th birthday." Lyka smirked at Munch and went back to reading waiting for an update on their new case.


End file.
